


you can rest now.

by beeimaginations



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Role Reversal, Trans Peter Parker, no beta we die like men, this is my first work dont kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeimaginations/pseuds/beeimaginations
Summary: the ol’ switcheroo, oh and peter’s trans





	you can rest now.

peter had the gauntlet, its gemstones contrasting with the dull battleground covered in bodies of fallen soldiers. he had been given orders to transfer it to antman’s quantam realm machine. to keep it out of thanos’ grasp, peter thwipped thick cords of webs and ran at the same time. it almost created a rhythm:

thwip,  
step step,  
thwip,  
step step,

but i digress. 

peter gracefully flew through the air, then he felt his binder tighten as breathing grew more desperate and needed. eventually, his sense of rhythm was interrupted and abruptly fell to the ground like all those years back in airport battle at germany. peter clutched his chest in pain, instinctively closing in on himself into a fetal position. 

‘now isnt the time PENIS parker’  
‘come on spider-man!’

he had dealt with this before, why should a tiny thing such as this be a problem now. peter had gotten gunshot wounds, stabbings, and heavy bruises and practically walked off. hell, he even had a whole warehouse drop on him! now the entirety of the universe’s destruction would be the fault of him. he forced himself to get on his legs

and then peter remembered

‘with great power, comes great responsibility’

uncle ben had told that to him what almost felt like a century ago. peter lost his father, and his uncle. he was not going to lose another father-figure. he was not going to lose tony. 

he took it upon himself and slipped the large gauntlet onto his small hand. he wasnt exactly sure what would happen to his wellbeing. instantly, peter felt the power of all the 6 infinity stones in his mortal body. he dropped onto the floor on his knees as colors surged through his veins and arteries. 

he stood once again and met eyes with tony, whom had been notified by friday when peter fell to the floor, whom had been rushing towards him to see his kid again. 

SNAP!

the sound radiated across the soon-to-be-peaceful battlefield. thanos’s army started to turn into dust, abruptly stopping all fights. the purple ballsacked-chin titan dusted last, almost in a dramaticized and theatrical way.

peter’s spidey senses were buzzing all over the place, but he didn’t have enough energy to act upon it. he crawled under a piece of debris and rest upon it. adrenaline had started to drain from his veins, and suddenly he felt the aftermath of the snap. 

fire scorched across his arm and left side of his face, his hand being the most fatal. his fast-healing couldn’t keep up with the damage and was soon overwhelmed. he grew tired and his eyelids became heavier.

then, he saw a familiar figure, tony stark, pepper following behind. tears welled in his eyes and soon became a waterfall. “peter”, his comforting voice cutting through the jelly that is peter’s growing unconsciousness. it took almost all of peter’s energy to just turn his eyes. peter wanted to tell him it will be alright, to tell him that he loved him, but he couldnt. his body was mainly focusing on just breathing, not necessarily on communicating. so he resolved to

“dad”

by the second, peter’s vision grew blurry. but he was determined to stay alive, so he can graduate, so he can grow up with his friends, so he can hear may say ‘i larb you’ once again.

this was all contradicted by these few phrases.  
“son, you did so well, im so proud of you. i love you. i will take care of may, you can rest now”

peter used the last of his energy to place his hand on his sobbing father’s hand , the first and last ‘hug’ they had together, if you will. 

his breathing slowed, and drifted off, embracing death with open arms. 

tony screamed. he lost the kid on titan, and lost him once again, permanently. salty tears streamed down his face, meeting with peter’s now cold hand. 

——————————————————-

“daddy, tell me a bedtime story!”

morgan innocently begged from her father. tony was seeing more of peter in her every single day, which was quite scary. her smile, her brown doe-like eyes were all too much like his late son.

“once upon a time, there was a boy named peter parker...”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a few weeks ago, dont kill me for the grammar. im sorry if it was terrible 💀  
> criticism welcome!


End file.
